Argentine Republic
New Esqueal (Oficially the Republic Of New Esqueal) General Overview Hola!,or "Hello" in English,you are visiting the oficial page of New Esqueal,we are a Democratic Republic located in Southern South America (Patagonia). We are a newly formed nation,and currently we're building our capital,expect this page to change in the next months.Now we're going to see the current information of the country (listed below) Location,Geography and Resources New Esqueal is located in the Southern Tip of South America,from Buenos Aires to Ushuahia,the highest point in the country is Aconcagua,at 6.962 Meters it's the highest point outside Asia and 2nd in the world so far.The lowest point is Laguna Del Carbon,in Santa Cruz at -108 Meters.Laguna del Carbon also poses an paleonteological interest. New Esqueal's Resources are varied,the main economical source in the east is Ganadery,followed by the Oil & Natural Gas industry,in the West and Capital Region Tourism,Minery,Ganadery,Agriculture and Fishing are the main economical activities.In the Central Meseta,where rainfall is lower than 300mm/year Ganadery and Minery (Principaly Uranium and Iron) are dominant.In the Pampas,where rain is more than 1000/mm year Agriculture and Ganadery are obviously dominant.In Mendoza Province and some parts on the West Region vineries are important,producing excellent quality wine. Population and Cities Total Population:52,400,000 Patagonia (Chilean-Argentinian) :2,410,804 (1,3 hab/km²) Buenos Aires (Province) 15,625,084 (50,7 hab/km²) Buenos Aires (City) 13,176,866 Santiago Metropolitan Area:6,685,685 V Region (Ex-Chile):1,734,917 Mendoza Province:1,741,610 +Population Growth: aprox. 10,000,000 Other Random Facts HDI: 0.846 very high Goverment New Esqueal is a Federal Presidential Representative Democratic Republic. Current President:Jose Insarraulde (Socialist Party) Vice-President: Jose Urquiza (UCR) Minister of Technology: Hugo Verdugo Minister of Education and Well-Being: Tadeo Chachi Minister of Transport and Infrastructure:Nicolas Passi Chief of Army: Justo Jose Urquiza Minister of Treasury: Jose Nardental Minister of Agriculture:Simon Hayha Minister of State:Daniel Martin Isoral Minister of Housing and Social Development:Joaquin Varella (Please note that this is going to change) Principal Political Parties Frente Para la Liberacion de Nueva Esqueal (FPLNE) Union Civica Radical Partido Socialista Nuevo Esquealiano Partido Comunista Congress ..Coming Soon... Provinces: Governors + Political Party: Chubut Province: Governor:Martin Insarraulde (UCR) Austral Province: Governor: Kamila Hami (PPUA) Chiloe-Los Lagos Province: Governor: Julieta Chilie (PNJ) Santiago-Valparaiso Province: Governor:German Garmendia (FLPNE) Pampas Province: Governor: Gustavo German (UCR) Buenos Aires Province: Governor: Traya Nica (UCR) Mendoza Province: Governor:Mauricio Paraje (Socialists) Buenos Aires FD: Governor:Fernanda Lanessa (Socialists) Esquel FD: Antonio Ferdandez (Socialists) Rio Negro-Neuquen Province:Ruben Angel (FLPNE) For More,look at New Esqueal's Provinces. Culture New Esqueal offers a variety of cultures,Spanish,French,Italian,even Native! As i said,Esquealian culture is mixed from these up there,and expect a variety of lenguages,traditions,etc in the country Economy We have assess to the Strait of Megallan,a strait that was used 200 years ago as a connector from the Pacific to the Atlantic,howewer this strait has become almost useless due to the Nicaragua Canal. Our economy is mainly driven by Tourism,Agriculture,Ganadery and Lumbery,which the first is the most important and takes most space in the economic chart. Current Currency: New Esquealian Peso (NEP$) National Treasury: 289 Billon NEP$ GDP/c:38,606 Millons? GDP:1,600,000,033? Currency Forms (Coins) 1 Centavo Coin 5 Centavos Coin 10 Centavos Coin 25 Centavos Coin 50 Centavos Coin 1 Peso Coin 2 Pesos Coin Currency Forms (Bills) 2 Pesos Bill 5 Pesos Bill 10 Pesos Bill 20 Pesos Bill 50 Pesos Bill 100 Pesos Bill Finances: Income/Year: 491 Billon (Mainly from Taxes and Sales) Expenses: (Total): Military: 40 Billons,Research: 10 Billon, Social Spending: 311 Billons, Others: 20 Billon Total Income: 110 Billons / Year. Debt: I Dunno Foreign Relations Wars At Peace. Alliances France Castillan Kingdom of Spain CP Members. Trades Iran (NPC) Kingdom of the Netherlands CP Members Kazakhstan Member of: Cordoba Pact International Union (IU) Diplomatic Relations Hawai'i:Indifferent Ethonia: Indifferent Brazil: Concerned Peru: Indifferent Honduras: Concerned RGM: Satisfied Iran: Satisfied France: Delighted Spain: Delighted Netherlands: Satisfied NBE: Concerned Scotland: Satisfied Kazakhstan: Delighted CP Members (Excluding Spain and France): Pleased Turkey: Disaprooving Malta: Concerned CF. Russia: Indifferent. New Esquealian Motto TAM Modernizado Interdefensa.jpg|TAM Tank,the main tank in the NEQ Army. A-4AR_Fightinghawk_2010.jpg|A4AR Fightinghawk Galil.jpg|IMI Galil FARA_83.jpg|FARA83 ia-5820pucara20jmb_jpg.jpg|Pucara AUG_A1_508mm_04.jpg|Steyr AUG M16A2_2.jpg|M16 bart16_jpg.jpg|CITER L-33 155mm L1A1_DM-ST-91-12005.jpg|FN FAL,The most used rifle in the New Esquealian Army. Halcon Del Sur.png|Halcon Del Sur DSC04268.jpg|MARA400 Our Motto is "En Union Y Libertad" which translates in English as "In Unity and Freedom" Anthem The Esquealian National Anthem is the RL Argentinian National Anthem,which is found Here Military DEFENSE: CURRENT DEFCON:5 Military Spending: Around 40 B. Personel (Paramilitary,Active and Reserve): 510,240. Past Military Conflicts (Copied from Russia,lul) Hawaiian-Honduran War: Retired from Peace Talks 2nd War with Brazil,HH War:Retired from Peace Talks. War with Peru,HH War: Resolved,no-one wins. ---- Category:EOEP2 Category:Esqueal